Lone Wolf
by Prongsie1213
Summary: Arabella Black was not like either of her brothers, Regulus and Sirius, and never thought that she would ever fall in love, let alone be loved. A 4th year Gryffindor with a shy personality. Will she be able to survive being the twin of the Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

"Why weren't you at the beginning of the feast?" a voice from behind me spoke. It startled me on my way up to my room. There had been a lot of traveling today, so I was tired.

I turned and saw Remus Lupin sitting on a couch in the common room. It seemed that everyone else went up to their dorms. It was getting late.

"Didn't Sirius tell you?" He gave a small shake of his head and looked curious. "He just had to make sure his hair was perfect and made the three of us miss the train," I sighed loudly. This was a normal occurrence for my twin.

A small smile formed on his lips. "I wondered if it was something like that."

"He tends to do these things," I rolled my eyes thinking of all of the dumb things Sirius does. I laughed to myself, realizing there were a lot of things that could be thought of. He was never the one to set a good example. Remus gave a short quick laugh, probably thinking of the same things I was.

"I'm going to head up to bed," I said quietly. "Busy day tomorrow, first day of classes and all."

"I'll see you around then," he spoke quietly turning back to the book in his hands. I began to tread up the stairs carefully but paused when I thought I heard Remus talking again. He was mumbling to himself. I decided to continue up the stairs, find my bed and sleep.

* * *

Breakfast sped by. I was excited to get to classes. I picked up my school bag and started to head down to the dungeons for my first class, potions. It wasn't my worst class, but it was far from my best. I just hoped that I didn't get paired up with Sirius. We might be twins, but that doesn't mean that I want to be with him in classes. We are nowhere near similar. I care about my grades. Him, not so much.

I walk into the room and wait for class to start. When everyone had finally arrived, Professor Slughorn call out partners for the year. I waited patiently for him to call my name. I realized that I would have been perfectly fine with just about any of the Slytherins as a partner. Regulus use to have some of his friends come over during break. When they first came over, they would glare at and insult me, most likely because I am a Gryffindor. Yet, for some reason, Regulus told them to stop or something similar, because I never got another word from them.

Professor Slughorn interrupted my thoughts with another pairing, "Lily Evans and Sirius Black." I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt bad for Lily, but I am so thankful that I didn't need to be paired with the thing I called my brother all year. After waiting for a while, it was just me and one other girl, Sophia Malfoy I believe. From what Regulus has told me, she seems nice.

"Arabella Black and Sophia Malfoy." I found the table that she moved to, set my bag down and took a seat while the professor started talking. Grabbing a roll of parchment, I begin taking notes without thinking about anything I was writing down.

"He's wrong, you know. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same thing. Hi, I'm Sophia, by the way." I looked at her, confused. I had no clue what she was going on about. I look up at the board and see that the professor was trying to explain the differences between the two. I think about it for a bit, and realize that she was right.

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked. I turn and saw that Sophia was raising her hand.

She told him the same thing that she told me, and he praised her, even gave her points for correcting him and then went on to lecturing us on some other thing.

I wouldn't think that she would know these things, she never even took out anything to write notes on. Not that she wasn't smart or anything, she just didn't seem like the person to care, or speak up about school topics.

"How did you know that? Not to be rude or anything, but you don't seem like the type of person to care about anything school related," I quietly questioned her. She

"Shocker, right? Most people don't expect that from me." she started. "I think it goes with the whole Slytherin, Malfoy thing. Obviously I don't follow it." she finished boldly.

I was confused. "So you don't believe in the whole Purebloods are better than anyone or anything?" It seemed so weird, a Malfoy not following tradition. She opened her mouth to speak and

"Hold that thought," I quickly said, trying to copy down a recipe that Slughorn wrote on the board. He told us that we need to make a vile of swelling solution by the end of class as review.

"I guess we should get going then," Sophia groaned while getting up to get the ingredients we needed. I started to get out a cauldron that we could use. She was already back, chopping up caterpillars and placing them in the cauldron, while I waited for her to direct me. She seemed like she would want to lead with this and I trusted that she could. She was a Slytherin after all.

After a lot of waiting, adding and mixing, we finally had our vile of slightly blue green solution ready to turn in. It was supposed to be blue, but neither of us wanted to make it were the first pair done and brought it up to Slughorn. He examined it, said that it looked fairly good and excused us. We grabbed our things and walked to the door together.

"I guess I'll see you around, then." I stated shyly.

"I'm sure you will." she stated. We walked out of the room and went our separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to say that this is my first story and that I don't own Harry Potter or Sophia Malfoy, she is my friends character. We are making another version of this story on quotev if you want to check that out send me a PM. I will try to update this once a week but I am also busy with school and dance. I would also _love _if I got a review or two. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was never a highlight of my day. I normally sat alone and ate in silence. Eating quickly, I was able to leave before the majority of the school. I walked towards the Black Lake, found a tree on the shore and climbed up it. I grabbed my bag and took out my favorite book from it. I started reading where I last left off. Enjoying myself, I forgot the world around me until I heard a couple of voices coming towards the lake. As they were still approaching the lake, I couldn't hear them clearly.

"-do you have so far?" I could finally hear the conversation. I could tell, just from his voice, it was my youngest brother, Regulus.

"Only one. Thank Merlin," a distinctly female voice exclaimed. They sat right under the tree I was in. I couldn't figure out who she was. They didn't sound young, but they were not a 7th year. And, Regulus wouldn't converse with just anyone. That narrowed the choices to a Slytherin that was his or my year, not too much older. Sophia Malfoy. "Do you have any?"

"No, not yet anyways." I envied my sibling.

Their conversation continued and I ignored it until I heard something that sounded interesting. I set down my book.

"Are there any girls that are deemed worthy of the Regulus Black?" Sophia questioned. I was curious to his response. I can't see him dating anyone, but that is the overprotective sister side of me showing.

"No." he replied a little too quickly. He seemed very flustered and cleared his throat. "No one at all."

"Do you honestly think that I will fall for that?"

"No," he sighed. He was going to give in, it was easy to pick up. "Her name is, Danielle."

"What's she like?"

"Nothing special, just..." he got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear him anymore. I leaned forward, attempting to hear his whispers.

"Shh, I think I heard something," Sophia whispered. I froze. They both looked up and I knew they would see me. Choosing to look innocent, I quickly opened my book once again.

"There is someone up in the tree," Regulus quietly responded. I looked down and saw that he was squinting, probably trying to find me hidden in the branches. "Ara?" he called up to me. How could he possibly know it was me? I then realized that I am probably one of the few people who would be reading up in a tree after the first day of school.

"Reg? Is that you?" I tried to act surprised but I couldn't lie, and he knew it.

"Were you up there the whole time?" he sounded really worried.

"In my defense, I was up here before you guys were." I shouted down.

I grabbed my book, placed it in my bag and started to climb down the tree. I took my time, not wanting to admit that I was eavesdropping. I jumped down the last few feet landing perfectly on my feet right in front of the two. I had so much experience climbing up trees, it was second nature coming back down.

"Sorry. I wasn't planning on listening in on your conversation but it became so interesting after you started talking about a...Danielle was it?" he looked down and blushed heavily. "I only want to know because I'm a caring sister." A laugh escaped from my mouth. Regulus began laughing with me. We both knew that I was kidding. "Stop that!" I reprimanded him. He stopped immediately. "Only I'm allowed to laugh at myself," I smiled and ruffled his hair. He shoved my hand away and smoothed his hair down. In times like these, I could see how similar him and Sirius are. Were. They were similar but house differences have driven a wedge between them. I sigh and think of the days when they were best friends.

"You're my favorite brother, you know that right?" I wanted to see if I could get him to tell me more about his crush. I wasn't sure it was going to work but I was going to try.

"Oh course I would kn-"

"What's that I hear about your favorite brother?" I heard Sirius' loud voice from behind us and groaned.

"I was just talking Regulus, when you rudely interrupted." I turned to see him right behind me, his friends close behind. He might be half an inch taller than me, but I could still be intimidating. I sent a glare up towards him.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You," I replied quickly. Sure, I'll stick up for him in an argument, but I don't like having to converse with him. We are not alike. At all.

"Well, I believe that you are under our tree," he said gesturing to the tree I sat in minutes earlier. I looked back at it and suddenly got very angry at him.

"You don't own it. Go sit by the Whomping Willow. Maybe it will whack your pretty little head and you will finally be a good little brother." I grabbed my bag and pushed past him.

"Bye Regulus," I shouted behind me while walking up the pathway towards the castle. I could hear a shout but did not turn around to see what it was.

I never liked it when I had to talk with Sirius. I find myself connecting with Regulus more. He was once like Sirius, I never was. My twin annoyed me more than anyone I could think of.

My feet led me towards to the library. Rainy days I go and read there. On my way towards the back, I greeted Madam Pince kindly. I came in here enough for her to be nicer to me than others.

I looked at the very back of the library to see that my normal spot was open. There was a small seat in a window that I always find myself in. I opened my book once again and began to read. After a few minutes, I heard a soft voice, one meant for me.

"What's that?" I looked up from my book to see Remus. I thought that he was with Sirius and James, but I guess he had left.

"Something I always have it with me," he seemed confused, so I continued. "If I don't have anything else to read I'll pick it up again. It is one of my favorites." I decided to set it down. He was staring at something. I looked around and saw nothing

"Remus?" I quietly tried to get his attention. "Remus," I spoke louder now.

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes?" He replied sheepishly.

"You were staring. What was it?"

"Oh. Nothing. It was...Nothing," he was very quick at responding. I also noticed that he was blushing slightly.

"So," I tried to get back to our conversation, "are you reading anything interesting?"

"Not at the moment," he admitted. "I finished my last book recently and came for a new one. Do you have any recommendations? I know that you know this library like the back of your hand."

"I would say this one," I avoided his compliment and gestured to my book, "but this is my personal copy."

He was looking at my book then glanced to my arm.

"What is that?" Remus gently ran his finger down a long scar that went down the length of my arm. "And what about this?" He ran his thumb along another, smaller, scar on my cheek. "I've never seen those before," he finished quietly.

"I-er-I've always had them," I lied. I was getting really nervous, I never liked anyone noticing my scars. I didn't like it when anyone noticed me. I liked being in the background

"No you haven't. I've never seen that one on your face." his usually soft voice was getting firmer.

"I fell?" I tried again. I realized something. "How would you know that it wasn't there before?"

"Maybe I don't only pay attention in classes." I ducked my head and started to blush. I was never use to anyone actually looking at me. I didn't want to be noticed. I was fine being in the crowd.

He lifted my chin up gently. "Don't be ashamed of yourself." I looked up, found his amber eyes and saw understanding. How could he understand what I've been through. No one knows what it is like to be me.

I quickly looked away, "I am really tired. I think I am going to head up to bed early." I stood up, grabbed my book and started to leave.

He grabbed my shoulder gently, making me turn around. "Let me know when you are done with that book, I'm sure that I'll love it if you do." I left him alone in the library and slowly walked up to the Gryffindor tower, and eventually into my room.

After I awoke the next morning, I grabbed my bag and waited in the common room before breakfast. I was always up earlier than most everyone else.

I sat down and pulled out my almost finished book. I hadn't even read one word before it was yanked out of my hands.

"This one, again? Really?" I glanced up and found a grey pair of eyes staring back at me. I see a glint of mischief in them and it scares me.

"Yes, Sirius. Again." I yanked my book back and held it against my chest. I didn't want him to ruin it. He never understood why I liked reading. I didn't understand why he wouldn't.

"Why do you like reading the same thing over and over?" he sighed loudly.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him. I really did not want to have this conversation with him. I don't get why so many girls worship the ground that he walks on. "It's not like you are reading it."

"Whatever," he turned and walked to his friends. I have always wondered why Remus is friends with my idiot twin. I don't think I will ever understand, or that I want to.

* * *

**A/N: I will try and update once a week, hopefully on Tuesdays, but I have to deal with school and have dance after that 3 days a week. Thank you so much for reading! Every reader means so much to me and I try to take use all of the advice that you put in reviews. And a quick note, I have edited the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday rolled along and when classes were let out, students rushed out of their classes. I began slowly gathering my things and walked through the castle trying to decide where to waste some time. My feet led me towards the astronomy tower. I started climbing up the stairs and stopped near the top because I was so tired. I heard a few hushed voices talking quickly.

"What are we going to do without him?" a voice questioned. I peeked my head around the corner. Remus stood there looking ragged and concerned while talking to an obviously frustrated Sirius.

"I don't know, but we need him back," my twin sounded like he had said this many times before. I wonder who 'he' is. They started to turn towards me and I ducked back around the corner. I could hear feet moving towards me and attempted to hide in the shadows. The two boys continued talking while walking right past me. They continued their conversation while walking down the stairs and beyond my hearing range. I breathed a sigh of relief and found my myself standing in the middle of the now empty room. Sitting down, I started thinking. Thinking about home, school, Sirius, anything really. I find myself thinking a lot. Daydreaming is one of my favorite pass-times, second only to reading.

After a while, I started coming back to reality and looked around. It was a lot darker than it had been earlier. Standing up, I stretched my muscles by walking over to the edge of the tower. I looked down and saw that no one was outside anymore. My thoughts cleared when I looked at the sky. I realized that I needed to get away from the castle, and quickly. I sprinted down the stairs, out the castle and eventually towards the forbidden forest. Even after I realized that I left my bag, I still ran. 'Keep running. You must keep running. Don't stop moving.' These were the only things on my mind. Deeper and deeper in the forest I went. Inhaling and exhaling quickly, I tried to jog farther into the forest. Lungs burning and legs aching, I paused for a few seconds and that is when I felt it. Pain. It was unbearable. I could hear a deafening scream and soon realized that it was coming from my mouth. I tried to stop with no success and dropped to the ground. Tears were streaming down my face. I knew that I couldn't take the pain for much longer. There were no longer things that I wanted to think about. The only thing I could make out, was how much I wanted this pain to stop. It suddenly became too much to handle, so I blacked out.

* * *

The girl laying on the forest floor began to change. Her muscles rippling, face elongating and fingernails growing into claws. She was no longer Arabella Black. She had transformed into a werewolf. A loud howl was herd from another place in the forest. The wolf responded with a short howl. The girl that once stood had no way of stopping the wolf from doing whatever it wanted. It started to run into a small clearing and then began running in a circle looking for any other animal to "play" with. Once it realized there wasn't anything there, it started to whine and moved into the center of the empty space. It collapsed in on itself and started to scratch and bite all over its body. It began to make itself bleed. The wolf stopped and its ears perked up. There was a rustling in the trees next to it. Another larger werewolf burst from the forest and playfully looked towards the smaller wolf. The two stared at each other. Grey eyes to amber. They stared until a loud bark turned their focus to a big black dog. The grey eyed canines locked gazes for only a moment before the smaller one bolted away. The brown furred wolf chased after the dog, forgetting about the other wolf. The smaller one, stayed in the empty space, curled into itself once again and began biting all over its body.

After doing this for quite some time, the werewolf's features started morph back to human ones. Arabella slowly woke up.

* * *

I opened my eyes and winced at the light. It was too bright, everything was too much. I just wanted to go back to sleep but I knew that I needed to get back to the castle. I started to sit up and examined my surroundings. I found a new path made by crushed trees. I groaned, believing that I had been the one to make it. I sat up and took my time to stand up. Wincing slightly, I made my way back to the castle. I followed the path that was made and tripped over a lose root. After I landed, I could feel a twinge in my right ankle. When I looked down to see what was wrong with it, I saw that it was beginning to swell and bruise slightly. Standing up once more, I tried to put weight on it and cried out in pain when I did. I began to panic. I realized that I needed to get back to the castle, while in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with a messed up ankle. There wasn't going to be anyone walking around here to help me so I decided to grit my teeth and get back to the school. I slowly and painfully limped until the trees began to thin and I was panting from the pain with tears streaming down my face. I was completely out of the forest and saw a figure walking and called out to them.

"Hey!" They turned and I recognized them as Regulus. "Reg!" He looked angry at first but soon realized who it was. He ran over and put his arm around me, supporting my weight when he saw that I couldn't stand on my foot.

"What happened to you?"he asked while we carefully made our way towards the hospital wing.

"Oh, nothing really. I just decided to take a midnight stroll last night and fawn over the beautiful full moon." I sarcastically suggested. He mumbled a quick, "sorry, forgot," while looking down. It seems to slip from my mind that he was never involved in my transformations. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else. Sirius was the one to help, but he refused to while at school. I never asked why, but always wondered.

We walked as quickly as we could, which was fairly slow, and after at least 10 minutes and a few more tears, we had arrived at the hospital wing. Regulus asked for Madam Pomfrey and she quickly led me to an empty bed and told me to lay down. She told Regulus that he was free to go and he looked at me expectantly. "I'm done using you for my own purposes, you can go now." I smiled weakly at him and he strode away.

Madam Pomfrey quickly repaired my ankle but asked for me to stay for a few hours to let my ankle heal fully. I followed her orders and stayed put.

After an hour or so, the large doors opened and someone looked around until they found me and started to come towards me.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry for the long wait, I have been _super_ busy with dance. Also, school is almost over for me, so I will hopefully be able to update more when summer comes along.**


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly closed my eyes and acted like I was sleeping as soon as I realized that this person was here to see me. I heard their ungraceful footfalls get closer and closer until they stopped. I could sense that they were standing right next to my bed. The person made no sound. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab mine.

"Arabella," a male voice pouring with emotion broke the silence. "I know that you can't hear me, but I needed to tell someone how I felt about... you." I couldn't connect the voice to a face but I knew that they weren't a stranger. "I have liked you for a while now and I know that I can't be with you because you don't even want to talk to me, you probably hate me with all I know." I lay there not moving hoping that this person doesn't realize that I have listened the whole time. "I love the way you can be found reading a book at any time. You almost always glare at whatever you are reading. I don't think that you realize that you do that, but I think that it is adorable. You are normally in a tree or some high up place yet you hate being on a broom, or at least you did that time in second year when Sirius forced you on one with him." He released one of his hands for a moment and when he grabbed my hand again, it was wet. That was when I realized that he was crying. I didn't think I could take it for much longer, not knowing who he was. I never thought that anyone really knew about me, let alone would have deep feelings about me. I began opening my eyes slowly, hearing them gasp quietly I blinked repeatedly as if I just woke up. I looked at the person next to me and was very confused. "James?" He just stared back. "Why are you here?" I had to remember that I was supposed to be asleep for his whole confession. He seemed to be searching for an answer that would be believable.

"Well... Sirius! When he heard that you were in the hospital wing he wanted me to come and make sure that you weren't banged up too badly."

"And he didn't come up here himself to see if I was okay?" I ducked my head and got quiet, like I probably would if I hadn't been awake.

"He was planning on it but realized that he had something else that he had to do," James trailed off awkwardly.

"More important than his sister, I understand. It's not like this doesn't happen a lot. He is a busy guy." I wondered how much longer James would go along with this.

"I'm sorry Arabella." I nodded, "But I need to go and tell him that you aren't dying." he looked down at his hands that were still holding onto mine, released them and began blushing before he ran away.

Soon after, Madame Pomfrey said that if I felt up to it, I could leave. I sat up, thanked her, and walked out the large oak doors. I began walking away from the hospital wing and tried to think where to go. Right as I decided to walk to the Black Lake, someone bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." I looked and saw the face of Sophia Malfoy. "Arabella! You are just the person I was looking for." she announced. I was surprised, why would Sophia want to talk to me? We never talk unless we are in class and even then it is only when we needed to.

"How did you know that I was here?" I asked. I knew that I wouldn't be a part of the gossip of who was in the hospital wing and any given moment. The only reason would be if someone had told her about my secret. "Who told you?" I practically growled at her. She looked horrified and I realized that she was pinned up against the wall. That I had pinned her against the wall. The wolf within me was always hard to manage around the full moon and sometime it came out. I had to keep control at all times unless I wanted to have this happen. "Sorry," I mumbled while letting her go.

"It's okay," she perked up immediately. "I ran into James when I was coming over here." she obviously was avoiding my question."He said that you would be here." I wondered why she would be talking to him about me and began plotting the conversation that could have happened.

"Well, here I am." I wanted to get down to the lake and finish the book I was reading but it didn't look like I was going anywhere soon.

"I just was making sure that you were okay." she remarked. "I heard you got hurt. What happened?"

I quickly tried to come up with an excuse as to why I was hurt. "Sirius dragged me to the Quidditch pitch, and you can guess how that ended." I felt that was an acceptable answer. I could easily see Sirius doing this and was not looking forward to the day that he did that again.

"I had a feeling it had something to do with him."

"Well, that's Sirius." I explained realizing how true that statement was.

She then chuckled and walked away. After she was a while away, she turned around and shouted towards me "See ya around, Bella." I shook my head and walked the other way to get to the Black Lake. After I arrived, I sat down under the tree that I normally sit in. I figured that I just got out of that damn hospital wing and didn't want to get back in there so soon. I was able to finish the book, and looked up to see Remus standing there staring at me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I am not really good at updates and probably never will be. I'm not going to promise once a week for sure. I haven't been in the writing mood lately but I felt that I needed to get something out. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited, it means a lot to me. And I would love to get another review and welcome constructive criticism. **


End file.
